


Twins Are Hot

by Cj_Quinn72



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming on Face, Cum Eating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, First Time, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Present for my thirsty Kohai, Twincest, Unsafe Sex, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: Finn’s rock hard boner grinding against his ass made his knees weak and he dropped his head back onto his shoulder. Derek’s mouth was instantly on his exposed throat, hips rocking against Oliver’s making his voice break in a strangled moan.This was a fantasy he hadn’t ever dared to mention. Twins. He’d thought it the first time he saw Parent Trap. Twins! He was so damn hard just from this small contact.Azzie asked for this =3IF YOU DON'T LIKE TWINCEST GO AWAY... YOU WILL HATE THIS!!!





	1. He loves that shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azlinne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlinne/gifts).



Oliver hadn’t known Derek had a twin. But there he was, smiling at him next to Derek. Matching grins. Both looking happy and excited as he looked between them.

 

He licked his lips as a dirty thought whispered through his mind. Finn saw it first and snickered nudging Derek with his elbow. “I _told_ you he’d find it hot!” Derek pouted and shoved his twin back, “Yeah but I said he’d be surprised and confused first!”

 

Oliver cleared his throat catching their attentions, “I’m not confused. It makes sense. I mean sometimes playing games with the camera on, forgetting jokes we made, sometimes skype calls with just the audio….. Sometimes calling me ‘baby’ and sometimes only calling me ‘Mike’.” His eyes widened, “Oh… Who’d I have skype sex with?”

 

Derek turned to Finn and started to wrestle him yelling, “Not cool!” Finn just laughed and swatted at his twin. When they were done horsing around Oliver asked, “Which of you is older?”

 

Derek cut of Finn with a superior smirk, “First is the worst, second is the best!” Finn snorted, “Yeah, well you’re a bubble blowing baby!” that started another wrestling match and another dirty thought for Oliver.

 

He was glad they were inside the twin’s house cos a public boner this hard would get him arrested and deported…. Unless the cops saw what he saw.

 

He distractedly chewed his lip and jumped when they both pressed to his sides. Finn whispered in his ear in a familiar tone, “What are you thinking about, Baby?” Derek was mouthing at the skin of his neck gently.

 

Oliver exhaled quickly, “I’m thinking about sandwiches.”

 

Derek looked mildly confused while Finn smirked. “What?” Finn spun Oliver so he faced the younger twin and rocked his hips against Oliver’s ass with a groan. Derek hummed with a smile, “Oh yeah. We can do that. You think you could take us both?”

 

Oliver closed his eyes panting at the images his brain was now filled with, “Oh, yes, please.”

 

Finn’s rock-hard boner grinding against his ass made his knees weak and he dropped his head back onto his shoulder. Derek’s mouth was instantly on his exposed throat, hips rocking against Oliver’s making his voice break in a strangled moan.

 

This was a fantasy he hadn’t ever dared to mention. _Twins._ He’d thought it the first time he saw Parent Trap. Twins! He was so damn hard just from this small contact.

 

“Can we just fuck right now? Cuz I dunno if I can stay sane otherwise.” He asked breathily. Finn chuckled and Derek nodded.

 

Oh man! This was real. He was going to fuck the Yeun-Mann twins. He shook as Finn pulled his shirt off and Derek got to his pants.

 

Oliver squirmed as they stripped him down, mouths instantly on his exposed skin, large hands mapping his body smoothly. Holy shit he had to try not to just cum from this.

 

“Oliver.” He gasped as Derek saying his name made his eyes snap open. “Yeah?” He was on his knees in front of Oliver, giving him puppy dog eyes. “Can I please suck your cock?” He had to grip the base of his cock not just cum on Derek right now. He saw Derek blush at his reaction, he smiled. “Please?”

 

Oliver squeezed his eyes shut, “Uh huh.” He didn’t let go of his cock though. Not until Derek’s hand replaced his, “Don’t worry. We won’t let you cum this early.” Then his mouth was around Oliver cock and he just melted.

 

Finn held him up easily and still kept a hand moving across his skin, “Baby, you sound so amazing, but you feel so much better.” Oliver whimpered and Finn pressed his fingers into his mouth. Oliver licked them happily, sucking on the digits to hear Finn groan in his ear.

 

Oliver was dizzy, he wondered if this was a dream. A really, really, good dream. Finn’s finger pressed into his ass and he keened, broken swears falling from his mouth as he shifted his legs apart.

 

Finn chuckled and Derek hummed around his cock making him shake and curse. He thrust into Derek’s mouth and met no resistance. He looked over his shoulder at Finn who kissed him as he worked his fingers in Oliver’s ass.

 

When Finn stopped kissing him he all but growled against Oliver’s lips, “Grab his hair and fuck his face. He loves that shit.”

 

Oliver’s eyes widened. Oh hell yes. Best day ever! He twisted his fingers in Derek’s long hair and held him still while he fucked his mouth holding the base of his cock again since Derek’s hands had moved to his own cock.

 

The look he gave Oliver made him moan, and the three fingers in his ass burned making him swear. He was panting and dizzy and excited.

 

Oliver swore when he realized how close he was and pulled Derek off his cock to cum of his face. He groaned and stroked himself through his orgasm at the beautiful image Derek made. Mouth open, tongue out, eyes half open and pink cheeked.

 

“Fucking hell.” He breathed committing every detail to memory. Until Finn rubbed at his prostate making him scream.

 

“Come on, Oliver. Let’s go fill you up. Derek? Come on.” Finn purred scooping Oliver up and carrying him to a bed room. Oliver couldn’t tell whose, but Finn set him on the bed without a word.

 

“Finn…” Derek whined making a pouty face at his twin, “He made a mess on my face.” Finn snorted, “Awwwe poor baby! Let’s clean you up then, huh?” He pulled Derek close by the back of his head and started licking the cum off his brother’s face.


	2. Okay, that's hot

Oliver dug through the bedside table with shaky hands when he found at least four bottles of lube. He started to laugh startling the twins who gave him weirdly matching expressions of confusion. “Why do you need four bottles of lube open? They’re the same exact lubes too!” he laughed and covered his face.

 

Finn sighed, “Derek is very forgetful… Now can we go back to sexily licking each other?”

 

Oliver snorted and picked up a bottle of lube that looked the emptiest and popped the cap, “Please do. Sorry for my interruption.”

 

Finn nodded in mock seriousness, “As you should be.” Then he went back to licking the cum off Derek’s face. Derek quietly whispered, “Dude you are drooling. This isn’t sexy it’s gross.” Finn pulled back to make a face at Derek while Oliver laughed again.

 

Oliver lubed his fingers and pressed three into his slightly stretched asshole, “Fffffuck.” He hissed eyes falling closed as his hips rolled.

 

Derek swallowed loudly, “That’s sexy.” Finn made a low sound of agreement and licked his lips. Oliver heard them and blushed, a small sound escaping him.

 

He peeked at the twins to see them quickly stripping, he bit his lip and reached deeper, adding a fourth finger.

 

Finn knelt between Oliver’s legs and rubbed circles on his thighs while shifting closer, “Do you want both right away or one and then the other…?”

 

Oliver swore as Finn’s fingers pressed in along with his own, “One to start with. I would cum immediately from both of you at once.”

 

 Finn hummed and leaned down and whispered lowly, “Derek’s gunna go first then. I want you to ride his cock until you're ready for me too, alright?”

 

Oliver arched at the image and nodded, “Okay. Yeah. Sounds good to me.”

 

Finn’s fingers vanished and Derek was suddenly in Finn’s place, grinding their cocks together and kissing Oliver like he’d die if he stopped. Oliver pulled his fingers out of himself and lined Derek up.

 

Derek pressed into Oliver easily and groaned, “Oh fuck, you feel so good.” Oliver laughed weakly and gripped Derek's shoulders, “Thanks, Derek, you feel pretty damn good yourself!”

 

Oliver licked up Derek’s throat causing him to gasp and slam into Oliver who made a broken sound and clung to Derek.

 

Finn snorted and nipped at Oliver’s fingers, sucking them and licking them. Oliver was surprised it felt that good, and he found his breath stolen away as the Yeun-Mann Twins took him apart.

 

A completely blurry but amazingly hot few minutes later Oliver found himself ridding Derek unsure how he got there. But, fuck, did it feel good! And, damn, did he hit deep! And oh! Finn was rubbing his cockhead against the edge of his hole and sucking on his neck and FUCK!

 

“Oh god-“ Finn breathed as his cockhead slipped into Oliver. Oliver felt like he couldn’t breathe as Finn slowly continued pressing in until his hips were flush with Oliver’s.

 

When Finn was settled he and Derek both slowly started rocking and Oliver’s finger nails dug into Derek’s sides as he keened and circled his hips, head falling back on Finn’s shoulder.

 

“Fuuuuuuuuck me!” Oliver managed to whine, the friction of them both in his ass made him shake, skin burning, eyes unfocused. “I won’t last long- Fuck! Just go as fast and hard as you want! I’m already close just from this- Damn it!” Oliver panted.

 

Finn laughed weakly and Derek hummed, “We can do that.” Then they were both moving fast and deep and hell if Oliver didn’t come a breath later, squeezing like a hot vice around them pushing Derek over the edge.

 

Oliver fell flat on his back next to Derek, right where Finn wanted him and gasped when Finn jerked off in what was obviously a show for him. He rolled his head and sighed, eyes glassy as his fist worked, hips rocking, thighs shaking chest heaving and the most amazing sounds pouring from his lips.

 

He came on Oliver’s belly with a low growling utterance of, “Fucking fuck!” Which almost made Oliver giggle, if he hadn’t been so enamored with the beautiful picture Finn made.

 

Derek curled up to Oliver and licked at the mixture of Oliver and Finn’s cum with a groan. Oliver twitched and close his eyes, “This has been a fucking dream come true. Please tell me it’s real and we can do this again.”

 

Finn curled up against Oliver’s other side and hummed. “Well go ahead and fall asleep. I’ll get something to clean us up and, in the morning, if we’re all still here we can do whatever you like. Right, Derek?”

 

The younger twin nodded sleepily and continued to lap up at Oliver’s belly.

 

Oliver sighed and smiled, “Sounds good. I just wanna see you two fucking if that’s cool.”

 

Finn laughed, “Okay. But Derek is a bottom bitch just so you know. He managed to be a good top for you but with me he doesn’t even try.”

 

Derek made a sound of protest, “Hey, like you mind! You love this tight ass!” Finn nodded not even bothering with protesting. “’S a good ass. I must admit.”

 

Oliver opened his eyes slowly, “How often do you two fuck?”

 

He saw Derek blush and ignore the question while Finn shrugged, “Every couple days? It’s good and we don’t have girlfriends right now, so why not partake of your twin’s sexy body, Hmm?”

 

Oliver’s dick twitched, “Okay. That’s hot. And I wanna see that…. when we wake up. Derek, stop eating our cum…. We’ll make more later, come ‘ere and snuggle.”


	3. More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter. I know some of you will want more. But this is all I had planned. I hope you like it.

Oliver woke to the feeling of hands petting his naked skin softly. He sighed and rolled towards the hands, his body finding another.

 

He sleepily reached out for them and startled a bit when another body pressed to his back.

 

Oh. Right.

 

He opened his eyes and saw Derek smiling at him softly as he traced patterns onto Oliver’s skin.

 

“Hey.” Derek spoke in a low voice almost a whisper. Oliver shivered and smiled back, “Hey.”

 

Finn’s hand had been playing across his hips and side but once Oliver spoke he wrapped his arm around his middle, hand splaying across his tummy thumb rubbing circles just above his belly button. “What? No hey for me? I thought I was your favorite Yeun-Mann?”

 

Oliver snorted and wiggled so he was on his back between them and gave Finn a look, “Hey I said that before I knew you two weren’t the same person! You can’t use that!”

 

Derek’s hands were playing over Oliver’s chest playing with his nipples and drawing more patterns. While Finn’s had moved down to hips hips and thighs. Oliver could tell by the look on his face he was intentionally teasing him by avoiding his dick.

 

So he rolled over Derek and kissed him deeply. He slid his hands slowly from Derek’s clavicle, down his chest, over his sides and hips to grip Derek’s thighs and move them so there was room between them for his hips.

 

Derek made the sweetest sounds while Oliver kissed him and once he realized what Oliver had planned he let out a high whine and wrapped arms around Oliver’s neck and his legs around his waist, rolling his hips up.

 

Oliver groaned and pulled back to look Derek in the eye. They both smiled and started to giggle.

 

“Hi, Derek.”

 

“Hi, Oliver.”

 

Oliver let out a sound like a purr and glanced at Finn who was watching with his mouth hanging open and a dark blush across his skin.

 

“I seem to remember being told Derek had the best ass and was a ‘bottom bitch’? Wanna take turns with him?”

 

Finn’s breath stuttered and he nodded a little, “Ye-” He cleared his throat and blinked rapidly, “Yes. Yeah, I’d love to.”

 

Oliver looked down at Derek, “Wanna open yourself up while I make out with Finn or do you want me to eat you out?”

 

Derek bit his lip and whined, “Mmm You- Let’s….. I wanna watch you two make out, and I want you to eat me out after.”

 

Oliver grinned and ground his hips against Derek’s laughing a little when Derek made a broken sound and he heard Finn curse.

 

“Alright. You’re the boss Derek.” Finn made a confused sound and Oliver raised his eyebrows at him.

 

“Why is he in charge?” Finn all but whined.

 

Oliver sat up and rolled his hips slightly, “Bottoms are always in charge. It’s their ass on the line.”

 

Derek hummed in agreement and let go of Oliver so he could go get the lube for him.

 

Oliver leaned over Finn to get the lube and gasped when Finn decided he should take the opportunity to suck him.

 

Derek wiggled a little further up the bed and cleared his throat. They both paused and looked at him for a second.

 

Derek laughed at Finn, side eyeing him with Oliver’s cock in his mouth.

 

“I want Finn in my mouth while I open up, Oliver no touching your cock while you wait.”

 

They both grumbled a little while they got situated but they weren’t against the idea.

 

Derek looked up his twin’s body and smiled in a way the spoke of trouble. “No moving.”

 

Finn opened his mouth to protest but Derek sucked him down and he just groaned.

 

Oliver watched Derek’s lube shiny fingers move between his legs and whined when he remembered he couldn’t touch himself.

 

He was about to hold his own hands behind his back to stop himself when an idea came to him. He snatched up the lube and lubed his own fingers before pressing them to his still somewhat loose ass.

 

Derek was up to three fingers already and Finn’s eyes were closed, but when Oliver made a sound of relief they both turned their eyes to him. And paused to watch.

 

Derek spit out Finn’s cock to laugh, “Sneaky little shit!” Finn licked his lips. “Hey, Derek…. How about….. He fucks your ass and I fuck his we pause when he cums….. Then you trade places with him…. Sound good?”

 

Derek groaned and grinned up at his twin, “Yeah, sounds perfect.” they both looked back to Oliver with raised eyebrows.

 

Oliver almost laughed at that but he was too turned on. “I’m good with that. Just lemme fuck Derek for a little then you can join, okay?” His breathing was shaky and he couldn’t stay still.

 

“Mm-Derek? Can I get in you now please?”

 

Derek nodded quickly and shoved Finn off him spreading his legs and pulling his knees up.

 

Oliver scrambled to fill the open space between Derek’s legs. When he slid into Derek the sound that left him was almost pathetic. His eyelids fluttered as he struggled to maintain eye contact with Derek.

 

Derek took both Oliver’s hands in his own and moved them over his head, lacing their fingers together. Oliver shivered and rested his weight on their hands and he started to rock into Derek.

 

Oliver was shaking a little with excitement and pleasure. And he was struggling to keep his eyes open. Derek’s muscles were squeezing and massaging him in a steady rhythm and Oliver was having trouble focusing.

 

Derek shifted on of his hands forcing Oliver to lean closer, Derek lifted himself a little, his lips brushing Oliver’s as he spoke, “Come on Oliver, really fuck me.” then he was kissing his all teeth and tongue and Oliver whined hips picking up speed as his eyes slid shut.

 

When Derek broke the kiss Oliver rested their foreheads together and opened his eyes again. Oliver felt the fire in his guts twist and he gasped as Derek squeezed deliciously around him.

 

The cock pushing into his loose hole made him choke out a broke moan and his eyes rolled at the unexpected heat.

“Haaa-Mmmmfuck!” He breathed as Finn started to fuck him with force.

 

Derek licked Oliver’s lips and he opened his mouth automatically, giving in to Derek’s kisses.

 

“Who’s the real bottom bitch, Oliver?” Derek murmured against Oliver’s lips as Oliver started to shake apart.

 

Forcing his eyes to focus on Derek, Oliver did his best to regain his composure. But he was on the edge of orgasm so he didn’t exactly manage real focus.

 

He let go of Derek’s right hand to reach back and grip Finn’s hip, holding them together and still while he tilted his head back to moan his idea into Finn’s ear.

 

Finn hummed in agreement, fingers gripping his hip bones and thumbs pressing into his back.

 

When Oliver started to fuck Derek again, Finn kept their hips pressed together, both of them rolling together as one.

 

Oliver realized his mistake as Finn’s hot cock stayed pressed to his prostate gently brushing over it as he pushed Oliver’s hips further into Derek.

 

Oliver kept his eyes closed as he rocked between them, unable to pick up the pace, he let Finn’s push and pull set the pace.

 

Finn settled his weight against Oliver’s back and he found himself pressed between them again.

 

In the end it was Finn’s low growl of “Mine” in his ear that had him cuming, sharp pleasure striking his gut and making him cry out. He really wished they’d just keep using him until they both came but Finn was already sitting up to pull out.

 

“Please.” He breathed, hand still gripping Finn’s thigh.

 

They both paused, “What’s up, baby?” Finn asked, leaning back down, cock rubbing his prostate making him shake. “Wanna stay right here, Oliver?” Derek asked a little breathless and clearly close.

 

Oliver nodded, “Please. Keep going Finn. I-Mmm!- I can stay hard if you keep going, I just won't last as long.”

 

There was a pause where Finn and Derek must have been having a nonverbal conversation, then Finn was gripping Oliver’s hips again, and pulling his back to continue.

 

Oliver groaned, the overstimulation making him tense and shiver.

 

Derek cursed at the sight and Finn hummed, kissing Oliver’s neck and he pushed him deep into Derek and then circled their hips.

 

Oliver didn’t know what his face did but he knew his mouth fell open to let out a shaky moan. Derek made a strangled sound at the sight and came across their bellies.

 

Oliver opened his eyes to watch Derek cum. God, he was beautiful.

 

Finn exhaled sharply, “Keep going?” He asked and Derek nodded, body going lax.

 

Finn sighed, “Am I the only one still hard?”

 

Derek and Oliver both shook their heads and Finn laughed. “Alright. Don’t worry. I’m pretty close.”

 

Then he was gripping Oliver’s hips hard and holding him slightly away from Derek so when he slammed into Oliver, he slammed into Derek too.

 

It didn’t take long, Oliver came again in three thrusts and Derek made a sound that suggested he was going soft but enjoying it all the same.

 

Finn came deep in Oliver after six thrusts, then he stayed deep and rocked until he couldn’t. He hissed and stilled.

 

Oliver was slowly losing consciousness and Derek was already half asleep.

 

Finn sighed as he slipped free and stumbled to the bathroom to clean himself up, before moving his boys so he could clean them up too.

 

He tucked them in with Oliver between them again and closed his eyes.

 

He had a feeling this was the first of many weekends spent wrapped up in each other’s bodies.


End file.
